Virtual network functions are designed to perform a variety of computer network services on virtualized hardware as opposed to using dedicated hardware devices. Virtual network functions are often performed by one or more virtual machines that make use of shared hardware resources that are specifically provisioned for a particular function. The virtual machines used to perform virtual network functions may vary in their configuration, and the configurations may depend on a variety of factors.